cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Craven Moorehead
Craven Moorehead previously worked for DCO, WCDW and DJW. WCDW Moorehead made his debut at World CAW Developmental Wrestling, where he defeated CJ in under three minutes in a squash match in which CJ got absolutely no offense in on Moorehead. Throughout his tenure in WCDW, Moorehead would defeat a multitude of TNE wrestlers like Tyson and Monzer Mazaydeh in quick fashion. After WCDW closed down, Moorehead signed with DCO. DCO On October 12, 2012 Craven Moorehead defeated Dan Doomsday in a Parking Lot Brawl on a Webmatch to win the DCO World Heavyweight Championship. One day later Moorehead lost the to The Chaperone in a in a Four Man Battle Royal on a Webmatch. On 24th January 2013 Moorehead defeated Bella Swan to win the DCO Television Championship. On 9th February 2013 Moorehead lost the DCO Television Championship to Frank Garrett. Moorehead started a sable called Guns of the Patriots which also features Gaylord Queerstreet, Frank Garrett and Art Fistmouth. On 11th February 2013 Guns of the Patriots defeated The Faculty (John Kimble and The Chaperone) to become the first ever DCO Tag Team Championship and the First Triple Crown Champion. On 24th February 2013 DCO Tag Team Championship to Margaritaville in a Ladder Match. At Not An Easy Kill Rip Beefgnaw to win his second DCO Television Championship. At In The Lonely Streets of Sapulpua Rip Beefgnaw to lose the DCO Television Championship. At The Fourth Reich Moorehead defeated Rod Reed and Daryl Queerstreet in a Triple Threat Match for the DCO Oklahoman Championship. At Jingle All The Way Moorehead retained the DCO Oklahoman Championship against Rod Reed. At And The Horse You Rode In On Moorehead lost the DCO Oklahoman Championship to Big Bill Studebaker. At Night of a Thousand PUNCHES Moorehead defeated Rooster Lovesauce and Sebastian Cruise in a Ladder Match to win the DCO Television Championship for the third time. At ERASER Moorehead was in the Tournament to crown a new DCO World Heavyweight Championship which he didn't win. At Make it a Fight was defeated by Osiris Fistmouth. Less than a minute later Osiris Fistmouth was fired for using foul language so Moorehead was awarded the title back. On April 6th, 2014 Moorehead lost the DCO Television Championship to "The Big Man" Tommy Slutborn. At Cheeseburger in Paradise Moorehead defeated Corey Grundy to become the DCO Television Championship for the firth time. Moorehead has the most reigns with the DCO Television Championship. The next day he lost the DCO Television Championship back to Corey Grundy. At DCO Undefeatable Moorehead was involved in a Battle Royal for the vacant DCO Oklahoman Championship which the match was won by Derek The V Extreme. At DCO Brawl at the Mall Moorehead was involved in a fatal four way for the DCO Television Championship which the match was won by Hungry Hungry Mellencamp the match involved Corey Grundy and Meat Grinder Mike. At Celine Dion's Greatest Hits Moorehead defeated Distance Riley, Rooster Lovesauce and Corey Grundy in a Fatal Four Way for the DCO World Heavyweight Championship. At an 8-Inch Cock Moorehead was defeated by Distance Riley in a triple threat match for the DCO World Heavyweight Championship this involved Haduken. On June 18, 2017 Moorehead would team with Bastion Goodhand as they defeated Cocksuckers Anonymous (Bonecrusher Stevenson & The Son of a Bitch) to win the DCO Tag Team Championship. Two Days later, Moorehead and Goodhand would lose the DCO Tag Team Championship back to Cocksuckers Anonymous (Bonecrusher Stevenson & The Son of a Bitch). On July 7, at DCO (I Dont Give A Shit) episode 5, Moorehead was unsuccessful at regaining the DCO Television Championship for a sixth time against Derek The V Extreme. On a Bottle of Jack Moorehead defeated Mason Kronik in a number one contender match for the DCO World Championship. On August 2 at Webmatch, Moorehead was unsuccessful of winning the DCO World Championship in a fatal four way which was won by Jeff Jarrett and involves Bob Holly and Haduken. At a Big Strong Motherfucker Moorehead was unsuccessful again of winning the DCO World Championship against Jeff Jarrett. On January 14, 2018 at DCO Presents Blood, Shit, and Cum I, Moorehead won the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship by defeating Wrestling Journalist Drew Alexander. Retirement from DCO On February 19, 2018 at a house show, Moorehead lost the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Derek the V Extreme in a Ladder Match. After losing to Jason Lester the following month in a DCO World title match, he would put his career on the line for another shot at the title and be forced to retire from DCO after once again being defeated. DJW On March 19, 2015 Moorehead would win the DJW Ruby Toilet Seat defeating Pvt. Part, Ethan Carter III and Dr. Pain M.D. Championships & Accomplishments *Developing CAW Organization **1x DCO World Championship **5x DCO Television Championship **2x DCO Tag Team Championship w/ Gaylord Queerstreet & Bastion Goodhand **1x DCO Oklahoman Championship **1x TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship **First DCO Triple Crown Champion **First DCO Grand Slam Champion *DJW **1x DJW Ruby Toilet Seat (Current) Finishers & Signatures * Burning Hammer * Frog Splash * Chicken Wing Jawbreaker * Big Boot * Rolling Leg Lock Theme *Keygen Music (Used from 2011-2013) *Lemonade by Chris Rice (Used from 2013-2017) *St. Elmo's Fire (Man In Motion) by John Parr (Used from 2017-Present) Luchas de Apuestas Trivia * Moorehead is the only living member of the Guns of the Patriots faction, as both Art Fistmouth and Gaylord Queerstreet were murdered (Fistmouth in 2013 at the hands of Detective John Kimble, and Queerstreet in 2016 alongside his brother and cousin by Rod Reed). Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Dory Funk Jr. Gym Category:WCDW Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Danny Jackpot Wrestling